


They Say the Truth Will Set You Free

by Ellerigby13



Series: 2019 Valentine's Date-a-palooza [14]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Night Stands, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerigby13/pseuds/Ellerigby13
Summary: Steve gets volunteered to sample a reproduction of the truth serum Luis got a little too up close and personal with, but like Dave said, putting a dime in the jukebox means you gotta let the whole song play.  Even if that song is the ballad of How Steve and Darcy Slept Together Once.Late Valentine's Date-a-palooza contribution :)





	They Say the Truth Will Set You Free

“Truth serum should be wearing off soon, buddy, but for safety’s sake, we’re gonna keep you up here.”

“I don’t think that’s a great idea - ”

Tony clapped him on the shoulder, making it abundantly clear that he wasn’t going to hear anything else on the matter, and that the capable hands of Drs. Jane Foster and Bruce Banner ought to have the truth serum issue under control, monitoring him until the effects wore off fully.  His discomfort would provide such useful data for the two of them, and he wouldn’t care much about that discomfort if  _ she  _ hadn’t charged with keeping an eye out on his recovery.

“How you feeling, sport?” Darcy Lewis asked, in the tone of voice you’d use before ruffling your kid brother’s hair.  But Steve’s relationship with her, however awkward and brief, was far from brotherly.

“Uncomfortable,” he admitted, not that he had much choice.  

The past hour or so, Tony, Bruce, Dr. Foster, and Dr. Pym had been toying with a specimen from a truth serum that Pym had claimed almost disbelievingly, ”they’d got through a couple of Wombats.”  At present time, Thor wasn’t on base and Bruce needed to be Banner Science Mode, so Steve was the only one with enough experience and as strong a metabolism to test the effects of an amplified serum on an enhanced.  They’d quizzed him on who was dating around the tower (“I have no idea,” he’d said truthfully, having spent so much time training, out on missions, and meeting Sam at the VFW Center on his weekends), the codenames for his most recent mission team (codenames expired at the end of each mission - this time, he’d been called “Lancer,” Romanoff had been “Recluse,” and Wanda was “Charm”), and the exact details of the last baseball game he’d gone to (Dodgers vs. Giants, of course, but it wasn’t the same with both teams in California now).

Predictably, the small group of scientists had shown their approval of his answers, and the truth serum was deemed a success.

And now, Jane and Bruce had charge of him, and because they were under the jurisdiction of one Darcy Lewis, he was under the charge of her.  And she was smiling up at him through those sweet little glasses of hers, as though they hadn’t done...well, what they’d done a few weeks previous.

“Uncomfortable, huh?”  It wasn’t much of a question, and Jane and Bruce had gone off to busy themselves with science that went beyond babysitting a super soldier who could only tell the truth.  “You mean physically, or mentally, or emotionally?”

“All of the above.”  He clamped his lips shut after asking.  She was far too close, plopping onto the observation desk beside him and bouncing her foot while she took notes in her large, looping script.

“Anything I can getcha to fix that?  Water or...a sandwich or something?”

He was going to explode.  It was as though taking the truth serum rendered him incapable of  _ not _ answering, but if he did answer, he’d probably die of embarrassment.

“I want to take you out on a date.”

Her pen stopped moving across the paper.  It took her a little too long to look back up at him, and Steve could clearly see both Jane and Bruce pretending like they weren’t listening.  But Darcy peering up at him, all blue eyes and slightly parted lips, begged his undivided attention.

“Say again?”

He could almost feel the pressure building in his skull, could feel the words backing up in his throat, and knew if he didn’t say them, he might just drop dead on the spot.

“We had sex,” he blurted, and now Jane and Bruce were both glancing blatantly at him with widened eyes and looks of mild amusement on their faces.  But it was Darcy he was watching, a tender concerned crease between her eyebrows and a thin smile on her lips. “After one of Tony’s fundraisers, and I’d wanted to ask you out before but I wasn’t sure how, and Bucky said if I didn’t ask you to dance - ”

“I’m gonna have to cut you off right there, Rogers.”  She held up the pen, like he was interrupting an important experiment of hers - which, technically it kind of was.  “I remember how the night went and...I’d like to not have to take note of that for the experiment.”

His heart sank in his chest, but the words just kept spilling out of him.  “I’m sorry,” he said, meaning it. “I just think you’re really - ”

“Steve.”  She was pressing a hand to his chest now, leaning forward, and the thin smile that had crossed her lips before was a little fuller now, extending up her cheeks and into her eyes.  “I can’t say yes until I’m off the clock.”

In spite of himself, he felt his mouth fall open.  This time, “Oh,” was all he could bring himself to say.

**Author's Note:**

> For elena-chat on Tumblr :)  
> Thanks for reading, even with how disgustingly late this is. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
